the narnian girl
by SKIPPERLOVERINTHEFACERINGTALE
Summary: the penguins get sucked into the Narniain world pinkys a princess


I went into the E.F.P, only to see that half of the wall was replaced by a forest. And what was in

the middle? None other than a lion! I looked confused but not scared. It was probably another one of

G's inventions gone horribly wrong.

"Pinky," he said. This time my face looked scared. "Step forward." I did but very timidly

because I didn't want to get eaten. He chuckled. "Do you know who I am?" He asked. I shook my

head. "I am Aslan, King of Narnia and you are Narnia's Princess." I nearly fainted. "Come into the

woods." When I did there was a big flash of light and I was a human girl with hair that appeared to be

miles long. Aslan smiled. "If I am Princess then why was I in Club Penguin?" I asked. "Because you

were in danger." He replied. He pushed the left side of my long hair back revealing a short brown

piece. "This is what happens when your hair is cut. Your hair heals those who are sick, hurt, or dying.

That is why you weren't safe here. People here were greedy for your hair. After someone cut that piece

off your hair I knew it was no longer safe." I was about to ask more questions when I saw my friends.

I ran over to them. Dot was the first to wake up. She looked at me. "What have you done with

my friends?" She demanded. She wasn't very intimidating so it came out more as more of a whisper

than anyhing else. "Dot it's me Pinky!" I said. "Oh, uh...Pinky? Y-y-you...you're human!" she

stammered. "You are too!" I replied. She looked herself over and screamed, causing everyone to wake

up.

After every body recovered from the shock, Aslan came over and sat by me. He explained that

we were all in Narnia and that I was a Princess and his daughter. "Uh," said G. "Then why isn't she a

lion?" "Well, I can't really say, but she was born human." Aslan said. "I like trains!" Rookie said,

causing everyone to look at him. "What?" asked Rookie, probably not understanding the conversation.

Rookie looked at Aslan. "AHHHHHHHH! A LION!" he screamed. "AHHHHHH humans!" He ran

into a tree knocking himself out. "Had he not noticed that sooner?" asked Dot. "He's Rookie" I said. G

was too busy laughing to care if he was hurt and Jet Pack Guy only rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later Rookie woke up dazed. "Oh guys! I had the most hor—AHHHHH! It's

real!" Before he could run Jet caught him and explained what happened. "Oh." said Rookie finally

understanding. "Okay" he said. He went over to me and bowed clumsily, falling on his face. I rolled

my eyes. To me, that was the worst part. Now everyone was going to treat me differently. "I'm still

Me." I said to Rookie. "Just because I am royalty doesn't make me not me! Besides, I don't know the

first thing about being a princess and I am not that good at being elegant, having good posture and

whatever else a princess does!" "That's why you will learn." said Aslan. "What?!" I yelled. "You can't

be serious?!" "But, I am." He replied. "Ugh." I said, laying down. I stared into space not caring what

they were saying to each other.

"Pinky?" asked G. "The trees! They are moving!" I said. Everyone looked up. "They are!" Dot

exclaimed. "Wow!" said Jet. "Cool!" said Rookie. "I must do tests!" exclaimed G.

I heard giggling and looked behind me. There were two girls made of BLOSSSOMS! They

bowed. "We are here to serve the Princess." the oldest said. "Oh I am Blossom and this is Flower."

Flower waved. Everyone was surprized when I smiled and said, "Hello." They looked amazed when I

spoke. "EEEEEE!" Flower squealed. "Let's give you a make over." Blossom suggested. They led me

away.

Thirty minutes later Dot began pacing the ground. "They think they can make over MY best

friend?! I should mke her over not them!" Dot mumbled under her breath. "Dot chill." said Jet. Dot

was about to reply when I came back wearing a white dress with no sleeves with matching white

shoes, a pearl necklace, flower earrings, long white gloves with a diamond ring over my ring finger on

my right hand. I had a thick braid with flowers woven all down it. "Wow!" they all said, in awe , and at

the same time. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Flower and Blossom taught me to

be polite instead of laughing.

While I was away I was given a crash course on ettiquate . They taught me that when I sit on the

ground for a picnic or something of the sort that I should always sit with both my legs facing the same

way, kind of on my hip with my dress covering my legs. They also taught me when I ride a horse both

legs have to go on the same side of the horse with my head turned so I can see in front of me.

I sat down. "You look beautiful." said Dot. "Thank you." I replied. "I'm not used to dresses and

things of that sort." I smiled. Everyone looked surprised. "Your Narnia has gotten beter." said Aslan.

"Yes, I suppose it has." I replied, looking down while tucking my hair behind my ears, revealing the

short brown piece. Aslan had already explained to eveyone about my hair and what it would do if it

were cut. G didn't believe any of it though.

Rookie was playing and tripped over a rock. "OOOOOOOWWWWW!" he cried. I went over

to him and without warning I started singing and my hair started glowing. All the sudden Rookie stood

up. "Hey! My foot feels better!" he said. "Believe now G?" I asked. He only nodded his response.

I looked up. It was getting dark and everone was tired from such a busy day. "Where are we

going to sleep?" I asked. "Follow me." said Aslan. We walked for a little while until we got to a camp.

Asland directed eveyone to their tents and took me to the most fancy tent.

Inside the tent there was a huge bed with curtains around it for privacy and warmth. Next to it

was a huge, fancy pillow. Aslan laid on the pillow. "That is your bed." he smiled. "But I haven't got

anything to wear." I said. My eyes widdened out of embarrassment. "Did I just say that?" I asked. "Yes." replied Aslan getting up. He went over to me and took a deep breath and sighed. Instantly I was

in a silk nightgown. I smiled. Sitting down on the bed I watched Aslan go back over to his pillow and

lay down. I lay down and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sounds of moving. I looked and saw Rookie asleep on my floor. I nearly

screamed. "He probably had a nighmare." I thought. I got up and put Rookie on my bed. He started

moving. I rubbed his back and he calmed down. I got in bed next to him and I whispered in his ear,

even though I knew he couldn't hear me. "You know, I don't know if you are a child in a grown up

body or a grown up with a child's mind. Probably the last one, huh?" I asked lying down.

I woke up to tapping on my arm. It as Blossom. "Come with me." she said. I did and she took

me to the forest. There was a lot of animals including Aslan. He spoke after the animals said hello to

me. "What's going on?" I asked Flower. "It's your first Princess class." she replied. I sat down, like Fower and Blossom taught me. Aslan said I passed my test with flying colors then we went back to

bed.

"Pinky?" asked Rookie. "What is it I?" I mumbled. "I'm hungry." he replied. "Then go eat,

Rookie." I mumbled again. "I don't know what to eat." he said. I got up and changed, grabbed a bow

and arrow and took Rookie to an apple tree. I shot down two apples and gave one to Rookie. After we

ate I went back to bed.

A couple days later we were all eating when Aslan said it was time to go home. He said our

work there was done. He roared. Everything went black. An alarm went off in my ears, my eyes shot

open. The alarm clock by my bed at home was going off. I got up. "Must have been a dream." I

thought. Jet, my Puffle, dropped a bow and arrow at my feet. "Where did you get that?" I asked. Jet

jumped. I shrugged. "Why do I smeall like flowers?" I asked no one.

THE END


End file.
